querido papa noel:
by kotydecullen
Summary: estan son las cartas que le escribieron a papa noel algunos de la familia cullen!espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos solo la trama

Querido papa Noel:

En realidad nose porque tengo que hacer esto , ya se que no existes pero mama insistió en que lo haga.

Bueno me he portado súper bien ayude a tía rose a arreglar los al ajedrez con tío Jasper..entretuve a Emmett, fui la modelo de tía Alice, ayude a Abu esme con el jardín, limpie la biblioteca de Abu Carlisle cuando Emmett tiro todo para ver si tenia un libro de caperucita roja, y obedecí a mi mama y a mi papa.

Solo quiero que me traigas un auto , de preferencia un audi sportline negro, claro si no es mucho pedir.

Bueno espero que leas mi carta!

atte.: reneesme carlie Cullen

Querido santa:

Bueno me he portado híper súper bien solo he ido 28 veces al centro comercial claro de 29 pero algo es algo.

Solo te quiero pedir algo sencillo si??

Carlisle..digo santa , me puedes dar cinco tarjetas de crédito mas??es que tengo 19 y no me gustan los números impar…

Si?? Me las darás?? Bueno eso es lo único que pido verdad que no es nada??

atte.: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Querido santa claus:

Yo se que eres de verdad!!y que a los niños malos le traes carbón…te diré algo pero no le digas a nadie no es que sea chismoso pero:

Edward y Jasper se portaron muy mal tráeles carbón!!

Solo te pido que si me puedes traer la casita completa de Barbie y Ken….no no!! No!!dijo eh si me puedes traer Mm…disfraces si disfraces!! Que buen mentiroso soy!!ignora eso ¨¨ ..

Bueno como no sabes cuales ya tengo te escribo la lista de los que no nos tienes que traer:

*bombero

*policía

*marinero

*ladrón

*cavernícola

*súper man

*vampiro jaja

*diablo

*lámpara

*enchufe XD

*payaso

*vaquita de san Antonio

*bebe

Y muchos mas!!! Digo si me puedes traer el Tarzán que le encanta a rose..no le digas que dije eso!

Bueno solo eso..

atte.: Emmett McCarthy Cullen.(alias todo poderoso)jaja

señor del polo norte:

aquí le habla el ex comandante de el ejercito conferedado en la guerra de secesión norte americana.

Pidiendo si me puede traer todos los libros de la guerra civil que conozca.

Señor si señor!

Le agradecería.

se despide atte.:jasper Whitlock.

Bueno es un poco atrasado pero lo tenia en mi mente

Espero que lo disfruten

Los quiero

Koty..


	2. edward,esme,rosalie!

Esto no me pertenece

Este capi va dedicado a

Denandy-Handy……por la idea de el de Rosalie!!!

* * *

Queridísimo santa clous:

Creo que he sido demasiado tolerante soporte todo las imágenes pasadas de tono que me mostraban mis queridísimos hermanos(nótese el sarcasmo)..

También soporte que no le puedo leer la mente a bella..las bromas pesadas de Emmett..

Ósea te quiero pedir algo una cosa nada mas plis!!!

PAZ…nada mas me vuelvo loco!! El chucho saliendo con mi bebe!!mi bebe!!y antes quería ligarse a bella mi esposa!!ups no le digas a bella que dije eso!

Bueno no quiero nada mas, solo eso!!

p/d:ahh y si no es mucho pedir , si puedes bloquear los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie en situaciones amorosas..

se despide atte: el mas sexy vampiro Edward Cullen!!

Querido santa :

Bueno yo soy dulce con todos y amo a my familia.

A de mas estoy feliz con todo lo que tengo..

Pero solo quiero algo: si puedes hacer que Emmett no TOQUE MAS MI JARDIN!!!

Me tiene podrida!!me saca las plantas solo porque no encontraba la maldita pelota!!

Hay me desespera!!(hace un gesto de tocarse la cabeza)

Bueno sin mas me despido atte.: esme Anne Platt de Cullen

Querido Daddy Closs;;

Como sabes me he portado muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy

biien;; ignore a Bella &' Edward todo el año;; Le enseñe a nessie como se hace para fastidiar a alguien;; juegue con aLice a Barbie Rosee; no deje que jasper me influenciara con sus sentimientos;; fui caprichosa con Carlisle; Cuide de que el perro no se hiciera en las plantas de esme; y le cumpli todas sus fantasias es decir TODAS; OSEA SANTA;730 fantasias;; OSEA HELLO;; es muchoo;; asii que solo quiiero que me traigas;; un espejo como el ke vi; siiuno mas para todos los ke tengo..

xoxoxox

atte: yo obio : BARBIE HOT osea Rosalie hale!

**Bueno acepto sugerencias para el de bella, porque Carlisle es el que leera las cartas!!!!**

**Agradezco a **Denandy-Handy **darme la idea de Rosalie!!**

**Espero que no te moleste**

**Nena!!!**

**Cuidate un beso!!**


End file.
